A Life Time Wasn't Long Enough, Now An Eternity
by AikoSatu
Summary: Everyone has died and accepted becoming an "unknown" for Sasuke. What could go wrong? What seems to face them in the near future?
1. The End Brings A New Beginning

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would be with Naruto not Suigetsu. Anyways, Naruto belongs to its respective owners and all that's mine is the idea. Thank you for taking time to read this and any feedback would be greatly appreciated. PS here's the song **(youtube).com/watch?v=sVXPxZfwdd8

The leaves crunch under his feet as he walked to the place of their last meeting. Wind blew causing his soaking hair to hit his face. His face wet from tears not the rain. He fell with no one to catch him, the only one that would have…was gone. Those cries that were held in for so long, for three years, were finally coming out. He cried out everything that was in him. First he left him, then Jiraiya, and then Kakashi. Everyone he cared about was gone. Sasuke died trying to kill everyone in the village all because of stupid people afraid of the Uchiha clan.

His sobs grew incoherent when he started to speak. His words were mumbled his sobs overpowering him. In the war that just took place all of his friends had died; every last one of them, Sakura…Kiba…everyone.

_What was all it for? For power, for revenge; what? What was so good about this? What was so good about It, Sasuke? Huh? What was so good you said once you had your revenge you'd come home. The revenge you talk about was you brother, not the village! Damn it even the sand village got wiped out because of you. Couldn't you see? Couldn't you see he was using you? He used all of you! He used your pain to get what he wanted out of you. Couldn't you see through that? Couldn't your Smart-Uchiha-Ass see through it?_

He went to stand as he fell back down, his feet gave out. His body was too weak; he ran out of the hospital as soon as he woke up. When he overheard the council talking about everyone dying, his own soul started to disappear.

"Why," he whispered as he growled at the blood spilling out from the freshly opened wounds. A trail of blood made its way down his chin while he hunched over slightly. The body had become frail and it was easy for the Kyuubi to break free. Red chakra seeped out of the cuts fusing with blood. Making miniature kunais and detonating on to Naruto. He screamed at the emotional pain more than the physical. His pain gave him his final strength. He walked to the edge of the statue looking down at the water. He stepped farther out finally air hitting his feet he moved with the last of his strength to look at the sky. His hand held forward trying to grasp something. He could hear the wind whisper a song that hit his heart.

"Goodbye, my almost lover, goodbye, my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be? So long, my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. I should've known you'd bring me heartache. Almost lovers always do," his eyes burned at the word as tears flooded his face more than the rain did to his body.

A familiar voice caught his attention. Sure enough as he plunged into the water he saw the man he thought about to those lyrics. The water claimed his lungs as he gasped out in pain when the Kyuubi ripped open his body to be released. Blood splattered the waters floor as flesh matted onto the Kyuubi. He smirked his evil grin as he arose from the water claiming all the survivors' lives. His spirit meet with his almost lover, grasping his hand they walked to the portal to the spirit world.

Naruto begged with all his might not for them to bring him to hell.

"But it's not his fault! He was manipulated, that's all! He didn't mean to!"

"He's been the death of too many."

"Just like every ninja here. We've all killed people. Hell I killed Haku, he looks so innocent but I killed him!"

"No Naruto, this is my burden I understand that this is my fault. I must accept it."

"…Sasuke…" He lunged to him holding onto Sasuke for dear life. "I just got you back and now your ganna go away. No way!"

"I'll tell you what, I'll let him stay with you. But in exchange everyone that both of you have every in counted will become an unknown just like you two. Do you know what that is, Naruto?" After a slow shake of the head he continued. "It an angel that's felt sadness. Or a demon that's felt happiness. They live in a world of their own in the middle of heaven and hell. Both of you have to agree of course."

"That's not bad! Come on Sasuke say yes!"

"No. Naruto don't you understand. We'll be putting our lives above everyone else's."

"Well if you need a tie breaker we'll say yes," Kakashi said Jiraiya next to him.

"Pervy sage," Naruto exclaimed running to the old man. "…Sasuke?"

"Fine," he replied monotonously.

"It's settled then; have fun you two." He clapped his hands together sending lighting to hit the ground creating a crevasse in-between heaven and hell. It sucked every last one of them inside even some that no one saw.

"Sir, you know what troubles their going to have right?"

"Yes Nibi I know. I like entertainment. See when Kyuubi is coming back, would you?"

"Yes Sir."


	2. An Eternity With You Is The Best Gift

**I don't own Naruto. If I did it would've been SasuNaru not SasuSai in Oiroke: Otokonoko Dōshi no Jutsu(Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique).**

"I can't believe you gave up heaven for me," Sasuke whispered to the fox holding him in his arms.

"Anything's heaven with you Sasuke-kun," Naruto said in highest pitch possible laughing slightly. "All joking aside, I love you I'd do anything for you. Hell, I would've gone to hell just so I could've been with you." He turned placing a soft kiss on the others lips lingering there for a moment. "You know we've been trying to look at stars for about an hour now and I'm still not seeing anything, you think there even are stars here?"

"Maybe not," he swept imaginary dust from his pants.

"Man, Shika's ganna be pissed! No cloud gazing," he laughed. Grasping Sasuke's hand he intertwined their fingers. "Chill it was just a joke! Come on lets go find everybody!" They ran towards their makeshift village. Well, more like Naruto dragged Sasuke but who cares about details.

"Naruto! I just made that you idiot!" Ino screamed hitting the poor blonde.

"Sasuke-kun! Can you help me with this?" Even in the afterlife the pink haired girl couldn't get it.

"No."

"Just a little bit?"

"No."

"Just a tiny, little-"

"No! Come on Naruto." This time Naruto was the one being dragged into a forest.

"It's really weird that this is where we are and after all this explanation he gave us, we're the only ones here."

"We'll probably run into someone soon. Naruto come here." The blonde complied creating no distance between them starting with small kisses and working to longer, more passionate ones.

* * *

"Hey danna, do you know how we got here, un?" A blonde asked in the shadows.

"No Deidara and I really don't care as long as I'm away from that pervert in hell." The blonde laughed even in hell they got in to trouble.

"Well let's go find out why we're here, un!"

* * *

"Kyuubi can you tell me why you were gone for so long? Oh wait I know why; it's because you were stuck in a humans body. Tell me did you do anything in his body?"

"…Only raped the Uchiha." He muttered diverting his gaze.

"Don't tell me you raped Itachi," Nibi asked stepping slightly forward.

"Hey I can't help it I was in there for 16 years, 12 of those he didn't understand what to do," he justified.

"My brother's ganna hate you!"

"Well he didn't do anything besides what could we have done surely we couldn't of had both kids passed out at the same time. He'll understand."

"Both of you shut up, would you? Now then, go and watch them."

"Yes, sir," they both vanished leaving smoke to leave in their place.

* * *

"Sasuke! Look what I found!"

"Ugh does she ever get that you two are together," Ino asked advancing slightly.

To which Sasuke smirked, "If I recall correctly you used to act like that."

"Until I noticed how much you like Naruto. Quick Naruto grab his hand!" She darted to their hand making them intertwine in time for her to back away before Sakura saw what happened.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun; why are you two holding hands?"

"Sakura," Naruto tried to pull his hand from Sasuke's only for the drip to tighten.

"You didn't…Naruto…I…I…I can't believe you!" She screamed slapping Naruto with all her might causing the blonde to mutter out incoherent words as he stepped back.

"Sakura be happy for Sasuke-san if you really say you do. That's what Hinata's doing for Naruto!" She tried to slap some since into Sakura literally, before dragging her off. While Sasuke pulled him into the side for Naruto to regain his senses.

"Sasuke I…I didn't know we were hurting people!"

"Dobe, stop worrying so much about people." He crushed against Naruto's lips only for the blonde to pull away.

"No! I have to go find Hinata," he ran off leaving Sasuke breathless.

_Naruto…_he smiled slightly then it turned into a frown as he started to doubt himself. He walked off to talk to Kakashi.

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky shortness give me some ideas, please!**


End file.
